


We Know About You

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [56]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Half the rumour mill fretted that Dr Fell would find out about Dr Crowley and be hurt by him somehow, while the other half was speculating wildly about what to do about Dr Crowley himself. They couldn't, wouldn't let him hurt their Dr Fell, even if it meant...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1304
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	We Know About You

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's still Aro Week, this, my fellow arospecs is for you...

Half the rumour mill fretted that Dr Fell would find out about Dr Crowley and be hurt by him somehow, while the other half was speculating wildly about what to do about Dr Crowley himself. Nobody so much as considered being nice to him. They couldn't, wouldn't let him hurt their Dr Fell, even if it meant...

Even if it meant braving Dr Crowley himself in his lair. Before they realised, a group of them had screwed up their courage to do it.

The bravest of the students spotted an older Botany student reading a textbook at one of the breakroom tables, and asked, "Do you by any chance know where we might find Dr Crowley?"

"I know someone who will probably know," the Botany student, Warlock, answered. "Give me a moment to call?" They pulled out their phone and, when the students nodded, sent a quick text to Crowley, filling him in and asking where to send the group. Their phone chimed with an answer a moment later. "Probably in the greenhouse for another hour or so..."

"Thank you." Fear rattled their spines for a moment, but then protecting Dr Fell stiffened them again and the group marched off to the greenhouse.

***

They found Dr Crowley slouched almost insolently on one of the greenhouse benches and burst out, "We know about you and Dr Fell."

One eyebrow rose above his sunglasses. "Oh?" The other eyebrow joined it. "And just what do you think you know?"

"Dr Fell's married."

He made a 'go on' gesture, slender fingers cutting circles in the warm air.

"You like him."

"He's an easy man to like." Dr Crowley seemed unflustered by the revelation that they knew. "And?"

"No, you like-like him..." the student faltered.

"And if I do? My private life is my own affair. Dr Fell and his husband are very happily married, and I have no intention of doing anything to change that."

"What if they find out?"

He sighed, a long thin hiss of air between his teeth, and his mouth twitched. "Dr Fell," he said, and they all heard the tight control in his voice (actually fending off laughter, rather than hurt), "not being entirely an oblivious fool, is quite aware of how I feel about him." The sharpening edge to his tone suggested he thought the students actually were oblivious fools. "We've discussed it like adults, and we're agreed that nothing is going to change. And if it does..." An amused smirk escaped onto his mouth and was quickly smothered. "you'll be the last to know."

"We insist," the bravest student said, "that you leave Dr Fell alone. Find someone else."

Dr Crowley's thin mouth tightened in clear refusal. "I already told you. Nothing is going to change between he and I. You do not get to dictate my personal life to me, nor his to him." He hesitated a long moment, then sighed and leaned forward, bony arms folded close to his chest. "Listen, your...concern...is noted and admirable, but _I'm_ not the one he needs protecting from. If - and I'm neither admitting nor denying it - I cared for him the way you think I do, do you think I'd hurt him?"

"Yes?"

Crowley snorted. "Incorrect. Run along now." Find someone else, they said? Scant chance. He didn't have a type so much as a person. Never been attracted to anyone else, before or since. These days they called it aromantic, or in his case, greyromantic. Back then he'd called it (if he called it anything) 'incapable of loving anyone'. Not that he talked about it. Wasn't about to give that lousy trope 'you just need to meet the right person' any ammunition. Because he'd met Aziraphale and discovered he did have a heart after all, right after he'd gone and given it away into Aziraphale's keeping. If it wasn't romantic love, it was close enough that he was happy to refer to it in the same terms. So. That was a thing.


End file.
